fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Fates Classes
With the recent influx of Fire Emblem: Fates info, I've noticed that a lot of new classes tend to follow a trend, that is, they tend to be "recurring class, but with a redesign and rename to fit the motif of their new faction". Now, here's the problem: Does that actually count as a new class? Should we consider these "new" classes just a game specific rename of the class it's based on? Me and my fiancee spoke of it a bit, and I'm leaning towards "no, they are the same class unless the base class exists separately in Fates (ala the Bow Fighter/Archer split)" From what I've seen, here is what we got to work with: *Samurai = Myrmidon *Trueblade = Swordmaster (ow, this is Bow Knight all over again) *Weapon Master = New class *Oni Savage = Barbarian? *Shura = New class (Axe/Magic) *Blacksmith = New class, Hero-based? (Axe/Sword, promotion of Oni) *Lancer = Soldier *Holy Lancer = Halberdier *Spellcaster = Mage *Basara = New class (Lance/Magic) *Exorcist = Sage (Magic/Staff) *Priest(ess) = Priest/Cleric (...it's already Priest, after all) *Mountain Priest = New class (Lance/Staff) *War Priestess = New class (Bow/Staff) *Pegasus Warrior = Pegasus Knight *Falcon Warrior = Falcon Knight *Golden-Kite Warrior = New class (Lance/Bow) *Bowman = Archer *Holy Bowman = Sniper *Ninja = New class *Elite Ninja = New class *Puppeteer = New class *Fox Spirit = New class (Taguel equivalent?) *Nine Tailed Fox = New class *Brave Hero = Hero (Sword/Axe) *Revenant Knight = New class (Axe/Tome, wyvern replacement for Dark Flier?) *Thief = Outlaw (explicitly the same class in the Japanese version) *Adventurer = Trickster? (Bow/Staff, remember, Thieves are Bow units now) *Garou = New class (Other Taguel equivalent?) *Managarm = New class *Rod Knight = Troubadour *Strategist = Valkyrie *Maid/Butler = New class(es) *Nohr Prince/ess) = New class (Lord) *Dark Blood = New class (Nohr Lord promote) *White Blood = New class (Hoshido Lord promote) *Songstress = New class So yeah, we got our fair share of bonafide new classes, but we also got a lot of pretty blatantly reskins (or just renames even) too. 15-16 at my count. At most, we have several previously gender locked classes, like Fighter, Pegasus Knight, and Troubadour, being made gender neutral, but is that worth a split over?--Otherarrow (talk) 04:21, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :But isn't Songstress pretty much the singing version of Dancer. ajitunes13 ::Dancer is a Sword using class (when it is even a combat class at all), and unlike Thief, we don't know if it is meant to be the same thing but with a different weapon. Also, I'm under the impression that Songstress is a pseudo-Lord class, but I am not sure where I got that impression.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:28, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Well we do have separate pages for things like Lance Paladin yet we put Axe Paladin with Great Knight in the case of those new Radiant Dawn classes. I dunno how you wanna handle these new classes.—Nauibotics (talk) 06:08, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Axe Paladin actually is Great Knight in the Japanese version, while Lance Paladin is Glory Knight, a new class (and not Duke Knight or the like). So since we consider Lance Paladin separate from Duke Knight, I guess that's presidence for "different name, same role = different class"...but then we got things like Myrmidon (aka Sword Fighter, aka Blade, aka Samurai, because lets not fool ourselves) or Hero (aka Forrest, aka Mercenary, aka Brave, aka Sword Fighter...wait). And then there are similar but ascetically different classes, like Mage Knight and Dark Knight, or Thief Fighter/Rogue/Trickster. And then there are returning thorns in my side, Shaman and Sister/Cleric/Priest, which is a mess of interconnected classes. So, uh, there is no precedent, as it seems we've done what's most convenient. Would we have anything worth saying if, for example, we considered Rod Knight separate from Troubadour, even though they are pretty much the same class in every meaningful way?--Otherarrow (talk) 00:09, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::Honestly we could just add them to existing pages. After all, most of the parallels are quite clear. It would be especially easier if the Awakening skills for each of those classes return. It's up to you. At least we can add the other classes which are much more unique and clearly not renamed classes. Though we have the problem with the Trueblade and even Holy Lancer (Which is the name of the Sentinel class from Radiant Dawn).—Nauibotics (talk) 00:35, June 21, 2015 (UTC)